


momentary

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Eye isn't kind; its people can only be so kind themselves.





	momentary

“It would be helpful,” Elias tells him, “If you could at least _try_ to get on better with Jon. You _are_ supposed to be his assistant, you know.” 

“What was that, boss? You said ‘assistant’, but I think you meant ‘cannon fodder’.” Tim’s too tired for it to have the bite to it that he wants - anyway, what bite there _is_ is undermined a great deal by the fact that he's kneeling with his cheek pillowed on Elias’ leg. 

(his knees ache, and it's grounding, and if he has to stay in this place until he dies then at least this isn't the worst way to wait for the end) 

“I won't deny that,” Elias says, and he has the decency or maybe the gall to sound regretful, and all that Tim can really think is that Elias _could_ deny it. That maybe Tim would even let himself believe it for a while. 

“The Eye deals in truths,” Elias answers the unspoken thought. “Even the unpleasant ones.” 

_Does that mean you really do regret it?_ Tim thinks. He doesn't expect an answer, and Elias doesn't give him one. Some truths are silent ones; some truths are dangerous ones in the face of the uncaring observer that owns this place. 

They stay like that for a long while. Elias gets on with his work and Tim just kneels there with his head in Elias’ lap and closes his eyes. Loses himself in the sound of of papers moving above him and the sensation of fabric against his cheek and Elias’ presence above him. It's a better fit for him than filing, certainly. 

“Tim,” Elias says above him eventually, with the hesitant, hushed tones of someone who suspects - or knows, most likely, in Elias’ case - that he’s perhaps crossing a line. “In as much as it's within my power, I’ll endeavor to make things quick. That’s as much as I can do for you - any of you - but I’ll do it, if I can.” 

(he doesn't promise painless, but a quick and decisive end is better than nothing)


End file.
